OcLand Short Stories
by EctoYasai
Summary: Historias cortas de mis OCs.
1. Arrinconado

\- **K-Kage…**  
Podía sentir la respiración de su compañero muy cerca de su rostro. Sus ojos marrones parecían poder observar su alma. El rostro moreno de Yasai estaba de color rojo, y era a lo único que Haiboku podía prestarle atención, ya que lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared.  
El chico no respondió, pero empezó a acercarse más al albino. Si hacia eso… Entonces… Sus labios iban a…  
Haiboku cerró los ojos con miedo y… ¿Anticipación? ¿Por qué le iba el corazón tan rápido? ¿Por qué no apartaba al peliverde de un golpe? ¿Por qué… estaba tan ansioso?  
Sólo un poco más, y sus labios se iban a encontrar.  
\- **Aaaaa…  
** Un poco más…  
\- **AAAAA….**  
Un poco…  
\- **¡AAAAAAAAH!**  
Lo que los labios de Haiboku se encontraron fue una suave mejilla blandita. Cuando abrió los ojos, el rostro de perfil de su mejor amigo Napoleón lucía rojo hasta el pico, mirándolo de reojo con algo de nerviosismo.  
- **¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES, PEDAZO DE MIERDA?** –Gritó Kage agarrándose de la cabeza, con enfado.  
\- **¡Salvar a mi mejor amigo de tus sucias garras! ¿Querías succionarle el alma o algo?  
** Kage apartó la vista, avergonzado, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Haiboku.  
\- **Si… Eso era…** -Murmuró el peliverde antes de levantarse para irse.  
\- **Hahaha. Mi héroe…** -Sonrió Boku, dándole otro beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo, el cual se empezó a poner aún más rojo.  
Los ojos morados de Haiboku se posaron en la figura de espaldas de Kage, que se marchaba con paso decidido de ahí. Su mano involuntariamente acabó rozando sus propios labios.  
\- **¿Boku?  
** \- **¿Mmm…? ¡Oh! ¿Sí?**  
\- **¿Vamos a clases?  
** \- **¡A-Ah! ¡Claro!**  
Su mente no pudo evitar comenzar a divagar…  
¿Qué habría pasado si Napoleón no lo hubiese evitado?


	2. Super Super Hero

\- **¿Te duele? Ya casi acabo…**  
- **…**  
Naoki tenía la vista clavada en un interesante poste bastante lejos del concentrado rostro de Genki, que aplicaba alcohol a su mejilla con un algodón. El rubio apretó los dientes, mientras que su amigo se alejaba un poco.  
\- **Listo.**  
\- **¿Por qué?**  
\- **…¿Huh?**  
\- **No tenias que defenderme de nadie. Yo puedo cuidarme solito, ¿sabes?. Y encima, tu…**  
\- **¿Uh?** -Genki se frotó la herida de la mejilla con una sonrisa. – **Se estaban metiendo contigo porque tu familia no tiene mucho dinero, ¿verdad? Merecian una lección.**  
\- **Más bien la lección te la han dado a ti.** –Soltó Naoki, volviendo a apartar la mirada.  
\- **Uh… Lo… ¿Siento?**  
\- **No tienes que disculparte.** -Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que Naoki notó de nuevo la mano de Genki rozar su mejilla. - **¿Qué te crees que estás…?**  
\- **Mira.**  
Recibió a regañadientes el telefono de Kazeki para mirarse la cara. Genki definitivamente la tenía peor que él. Había recibido la peor parte por culpa de esos estúpidos matones, y aunque salió a defenderlo no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando como un idiota desde el suelo. Suspiró apartando el telefono, y tocandose la mejilla, donde antes tenía una herida que habia sido reemplazada por una tirita como las que el moreno solía usar.  
\- **Genki… Yo…** -Queria disculparse. Queria darle las gracias. Queria decirle que había sido un héroe, y que desearia que jamas se apartase de su lado. – **Yo… Me veo como un tonto con esta tirita. ¿Cómo pretendes que vaya así al colegio?**  
\- **¿Eeeeh? ¿Crees que mis tiritas son tontas?**  
\- **¡Claro que si! ¡Parece que me han dado una paliza!  
** \- **Bueno, tecnicamente…  
** Los dos niños se miraron unos intentes en silencio, antes de empezar a reír.  
\- **Oye… Grac…**  
- **¡Eh, enanos!**  
- **Oh… ¿Kyubi? Y Merramerion también…** –Genki apartó la vista, y Naoki maldijo en ese momento a su inoportuno compañero Youkai.  
\- **Venimos de darle una lección a esos niñatos.  
** \- **¡MERRA, MERRA!**  
\- **¿Una lección? ¿Están bien?**  
\- **¿Han sangrado mucho?** –Murmuró Naoki, con una sonrisita traviesa.  
\- **Que va. Aunque no creo que les haga mucha gracia ir por ahí con los calzoncillos mojados. Fufufufu~  
** \- **¿Huh?**  
\- **Merra, merra merra… Merra merra.**  
\- **Oh, entiendo.** –Asintió Genki.  
\- **Em… ¿Qué?**  
\- **Dice que él y Kyubi los han asustado, usando un polvo que hace visibles a los Youkais por un tiempo, y se han hecho pis en los pantalones.  
** \- **¡Buahahaha! ¡Que aprendan esos niñatos! Con el Zorrino no se juega.** –Naoki dio un salto del bordillo donde lo había subido Genki para curarle las heridas.  
\- **Zorrino…** -El moreno sonrió de lado.  
\- **Eh. Te invito a un perrito caliente.**  
\- **No hace falta, yo puedo invitart-**  
\- **He dicho que invito yo. –** Naoki apartó la vista, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. – **E-En esto… En agradecimiento.**  
\- **¿Te estás poniendo rojo, Naoki?** –Kyubi, que había adoptado su forma humana picó al rubio en la mejilla.  
\- **¡CIERRA EL HOCICO!  
** \- **Venga, venga no te enfades… ¿No ibas a invitarnos a un perrito?  
** \- **¿Eeeeh~? ¿Quién ha hablado de ti, Kyubi? Voy a invitar a Genki.** –Dicho esto, agarró de la mano a Kazeki aún un poco avergonzado. – **Vamos, Genki.**  
\- **¡OYE, NIÑO! NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO. DEBERIAS ESTAR AGRADECIDO QUE ACEPTE TU INVITACIÓN.**  
\- **He dicho que no te invito, no seas pesado.**  
Genki compartió una mirada divertida con Merramerion, mientras los otros dos discutian. A continuación, apretó el agarre con Naoki.  
Él tampoco quería apartarse nunca de su lado.


End file.
